Even Superheroes need Love!
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: A BTR one shot containing magic, DC hero references, and Cargan with a side of Kames slash; see how a magical friend's spell can make one boy's special day be one of action, adventure, drama, and even love!


Happy Birthday Carlos! Happy on your 23th birthday! I love you and may God give you many more good wishes and years to come! So here's a Cargan one shot to celebrate, with a side taste of Kames! I got inspired to write this after watching an episode of the Justice League (super heroes rock, plus they remind me of Carlos!) and this was born from its awesome and funny waves! Hope this is good, again Happy Birthday Carlos Pena! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/OR MENTIONED... Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...!

* * *

"This can't be happening." James Diamond groaned while looking down at his stick-like, bat belt-wearing body with a scowl.

"What did Serenity do?" Kendall Knight asked, staring oddly at the red, stretchy spandex covering the skin of his hands.

"That girl has a twisted way of thinking on what's fun and what's not!" Logan Mitchell huffed, frowning a little at the long cape hanging off his scrawny shoulders.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Carlos Garcia (the only person who seemed excited about this whole mess) exclaimed, admiring the Green Lantern symbol splashed across his eight-year old chest.

All of this seemed like a crazy comic book dream.

Serenity Delaway, a friend the popular boy band made during one of their tours, just revealed that she was a wizard and for Carlos' birthday, happily transformed the entire Palm Woods Hotel into a castle infested with creepy, scary-looking monsters! She changed everyone into either tiny children without powers or, in the guys' case and Gustavo and Kelly's, into children with specific powers!

But the thing about it was, the guys were now resembling kid versions of some famous Justice League heroes!

"Okay let's not freak out, I'm sure we can figure this out if we come up with a plan!" Kendall said, entering leader mode with a totally concentrated look in his bottle green eyes; if only he knew how hard it was for the others to take him seriously in that costume.

Kendall was dressed as an eight-year old Flash.

He had everything: the red and yellow-lined spandex, the cowl hiding a portion of his thin face and blonde hair, the super speed even if he wasn't using it at the moment. All he needed was the flirty grin and cheesy pick-up lines and he could be the living, kid version of Central City's star speedster.

"Okay, so what do you propose we do? We're trapped as superhero brats in a horror castle fashion of L.A. with our loud-mouth producer transformed as a fire-breathing goblin baby, a crazy Prince Jett controlling all the monsters around here, with us hiding in a tree in the use-to-be Palm Woods Park. Oh and not to forget we're only eight-years old and need to save our friends, your mom and sister, Kelly, and Gustavo from Jett and find Serenity along the way to reverse this little spell. Got a plan for all that, Flash?" James said bitterly, a bat glare greeting Kendall from his cowl.

Carlos and Logan stared at the tall brunette in shock; since when did James talk and think like Batman?

Oh wait, he was wearing the kid version of Batman's costume.

All dark blue cape and cowl, skin-tight black-and-gray suit with dark blue boots and the famous bat symbol on his torso, blue elbow-length gloves with a faded yellow utility belt. His brown hair was hidden under the cowl and his eyes behind the narrowed white slits, shoulders slumped so that the cape hid most of his acrobat body.

Looks like thinking and acting like the superheroes they were dressed up as was a side effect of Serenity's spell too.

The once seventeen-year old blonde glared at his taller teammate, tiny fists clenched at his sides.

"Oh yeah, want to lead us? Think you can do better, Batboy?"

"I'm sure I can, but since you're the leader by nature then I'll just let you screw up and get us into even bigger trouble." James snapped back, hating the 'Batboy' comeback.

Logan rolled his eyes and forced himself between the bickering pair, his feet not touching the ground.

"Guys stop, we need to work together! There's no way we'll fix this if we fight with each other! Now stop flirting and let's think!" He exclaimed, ignoring the bright red blushes streaking across James and Kendall's faces.

"We're not flirting!" They shouted together in protest, Carlos snickering while the brain of Big Time Rush tapped his chin.

"Let's see, we're going to need to get into the hot-I mean, castle and save Gustavo and the others from Jett's clutches and find Serenity to reverse this spell. I think we can go together as a team, bad idea if we break into partners and find our way around but one thing's for sure, we can't go in through the front door." Logan mumbled, peeking his head from the tree's leaves to see the once welcoming double doors of the Palm Woods be a huge, metal set of gates guarded by giant, dangerous toy robots.

Yep, going through the front door would be just a death wish.

"So what's the plan, Superboy?" Carlos asked, getting a faint smile from the spiky-haired ravenette at this; was it weird that the often shy, quiet Logan was now in the costume and baring the powers of the famous Superman? The red and blue spandex outlined his scrawny body, the symbol large and elegant on his chest while the crimson red cape fluttered in the weak breeze of the dark, purple clouded night.

"First, we need to decide on tag-teams, just in case we get split up or have to face a large amount of monsters. We need to pair up with another that can help balance each other's strengths and weaknesses. Kendall, you're Flash hence you have super speed, can separate your molecules to walk through solid objects, and even create tornados with that super speed." Logan addressed the blonde boy, who's eyes went wide as he examined himself again; it was clear he didn't know much about his superhero, so Logan was quick to fill him in.

"Really, cool! Okay gotcha ya, Log! I can use my super speed to take any baddie we find on a wild ride!"

"That's the spirit, Kendall. Good to see your leader self back, okay James you ar-"

"I know, Batman. Or Batboy, in this sad case. I don't have super powers like you guys but use my martial arts and state-of-the-art equipment to defeat villains and keep my title as The Dark Knight. I'm also good at hacking and other stuff involving information, plus I'm the genius of this team at sneaking around and staying in the shadows. What, I do some comic book skimming with Carlos sometimes." James responded, rolling his masked eyes at Kendall and Logan's surprised expressions.

"Okay, which is why I think you and...Little Flash should be a tag-team. He has powers that could get you out of tight situations and you're great at sneaking around like a ninja, you two should balance each out nicely. That, and because Batman and Flash are actually partners in the JL too." Logan concluded, James raising an invisible eyebrow at his now red-clad partner.

"Logie, do I have to? I work better alone." The brunette whined; typical Batman response.

"James, suck it up. It's either that or end up trapped in this crazy world forever." At this, James let out a gruff sigh and crossed his arms, Kendall smirking and shooting him a wink.

"Calm down, tough guy. I'll make sure to keep your pretty boy butt safe."

"Shut up, Speedy Gonzales."

Logan scoffed at their arguing and turned to Carlos, not able to stop the fond grin touching his lips at seeing the energetic gleam in the other's eyes.

"So mind being my partner, Kid Green Lantern? I can knock a few people out with my strength, you supply the space defense." He asked, the Latino shooting him a toothy smile; the tight black-and-green suit stood in stark contrast to Carlos' light cinnamon skin, the green bands around his ankles, wrists, and neck glowing in the dim light of the blue moon over their heads.

Carlos looked down at the green power ring on his left hand ring finger, before clenching it tightly with a firm nod. His now ghostly green-brown eyes showed no fear, only determination and a hint of childish wonder.

"Let's go, Superboy! With your strength and my skills, we can take anything in that castle! Let's be heroes again, only this time superheroes instead of super spies!"

(A few minutes later...)

"Awesome, we're in!" Logan exclaimed, the four now in what use to be the Main Lobby; it was now a large, circular room with torches on the walls and three sets of stairs leading to higher levels, no monsters in the sight but the atmosphere was chilling with creepy vibes.

"Looks like the big bad guys are up guarding Gustavo." Carlos noted, dropping Logan's hand as he took in the dark walls and purple floor carpet.

"I bet where Gustavo is, Serenity is most likely with him. Our friends, there's a chance they're locked in the dungeons. I suggest three of us take the stairs while the one left goes for the dungeons. I'll do it." James said, taking a few steps toward the lone door at the far right when Kendall clapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you crazy, Bats? If you're thinking of going to the dungeons to check on our friends, I'm going with you." The blonde said, James glaring hotly at him.

"Look, you embarrassed me enough having to carry me in here bridal style with your stupid super speed since I can't fly and there was no ledge for me to grapple to without getting seen by those giant junk scraps outside! I can take care of myself, got it? Now shoo, Little Flash, help Superboy and Kid GL find Gustavo, stop Jett and get Serenity to reverse the spell!"

"Guys, no breaking up remember? We need to stay together!" Logan exclaimed though James merely scowled at him and disappeared through the door.

"Hey, get back here Bat Brain! Sorry Log but I need to go with him, you and Carlos check out the upper floors! Bats is my partner, which means I have to be there if he gets his butt in a tight fit!" Kendall called over his shoulder, Logan unable to stop him as he vanished from sight after the brunette Dark Knight.

"It's okay Logie, let's go scout the higher levels together. I'm right here with you." Carlos chided to cheer up the gloomy-looking Superboy, taking his hand again and leading him up the middle set of stairs. Logan blushed at the repeated contact but nodded, he going on foot as he and the shorter ravenette walked up the spiral staircase.

It wasn't guarded, mostly empty though a piano could be heard playing louder and louder as they continued to climb, Logan using his X-ray vision in case there were hidden booby traps in place to catch them; Carlos didn't sense a human aura nearby at first, but soon he pulled at Logan's hand to stop when they reached the head of the stairs.

"What is it, GL?" Logan asked, feeling weird that Carlos' name didn't feel natural anymore on his tongue; maybe it was because they were in costume?

"Superboy, there's a door with a human aura behind it here. No, three auras! I think it's Serenity, Gustavo, and Jett! Kelly could be down in the dungeons, probably so Gustavo doesn't have control over his powers! Kelly's his magical guardian, so without her in the way Jett has reign over everything! Serenity is with them, there!" Carlos whispered in a loud shout, pointing to the metal, bronze door at the end of the hallway they just entered.

Logan took a deep breath and gripped Carlos' hand for support, both soon entering through the door thanks to the BTR brain's heat vision.

What awaited them was big.

Jett's lair was large and rectangular; it was furnished with exotic and expensive furniture, windows for walls with heavy dark blue curtains, carpet floor in a rich red with a grand piano to the back of the room. The ceiling was high and cradled a heavy, glass lamp in the center of the room, a tiny bright green playpen to the far right.

But no Jett...

"Carlos, Logan! Thank Yusei you're here, please help me out of this!" Serenity's cat green-golden eyes were wide in exhaustion and fear, she hanging from the lamp by rusty chains; her long blue dress was stained with dirt and grim, her ginger-blonde hair dark with mud. Unlike the others in this world, Serenity was still her fifteen-year old teenage self.

"Carlos, the playpen!" Logan ordered, the Green Lantern puppy-eyed boy nodding before zooming over to said playpen and looking down into it to see...

"Gustavo! Or better to say, Goblin Gustavo!" Logan melted the chains hanging Serenity up with his heat vision and caught the shaking, petite girl in his arms, landing lightly on his feet while he saw the other hero holding up a months-old baby version of their producer; he was in a money sign-decorated orange onesie, his eyes hidden behind shades like normal while his tiny, pudgy hands were wrapped around Carlos' neck. He didn't look so different, other than the fact that his skin was a pasty yellow, his eyes glowed red, and two canine fangs stuck out below his upper lip.

"Well at least he's okay, now Serenity undo the spell! Once that's done, everything will be back to normal!" Logan said, the girl nodding and leaping out of his embrace to pull out her tiny pink spell book and allow her eyes to glow a bright pink.

"Alright, hope you enjoyed your present, Car! Now back to the regular old Palm Woods we know and love! Visa vetra, minos a-"

Just as a purple vapor began to surround the entire castle, the room's door was exploded off its hinges; Logan grabbed Serenity and used his body as a human shield while Carlos used his powers to form a green force field around him and baby Gustavo. Rubble and rock flew in all directions as Jett, in a ghastly purple prince outfit, strutted into the room with a mischievous grin on his smooth face.

"Well well well, look what we have here! The geeky Superboy and the loser GL! Here to be heroes and save the little drooling troll and bubbly dumb witch!"

"Jett, give up! It's two against one, we can take you down in two seconds flat!" Carlos shouted, handing Gustavo to Serenity as she ran to duck behind the piano; Logan clenched his fists and stood in ready for fighting stance, both eight-year olds off the ground for an flight-based game plan.

The brown-green eyed blonde merely barked and gripped the large, golden lined purple amulet hanging from his neck by a long chain, eyes glowing yellow while he grew to the size of a giant; Logan and Carlos paled at this. Toy robots and knights materialized into the room as well, swords and laser staffs glowing a scary green.

"Now, what were you saying?" The stuck-up blonde boy mused, Serenity watching in silent horror from behind the piano.

"Crap."

Was all Logan and Carlos could choke out before splitting up and going for the kill; Carlos created a giant green robot to face giant Jett while Logan punched, kicked, and melted away at the knights and robots appearing swiftly into the room like ants to an apple core. Serenity wished she could help but knew she was very tired, whatever energy she had left she had to save up for the Restoration spell. Gustavo burped fire as he coughed and cried, the cat-eyed girl shushing him as much as she could gently.

"There's too many, ugh! I can't fend them off for long!" Logan shouted to Carlos, eyes nearly popping out of his head when a knight's metal fist collided with his stomach; another punch to his jaw followed by a kick to the back of his head sent the spiky-haired ravenette into a wall, leaving a huge crater in his mist while he collapsed to the floor, out cold.

"Logan!" Carlos screamed, a yelp leaving his thin lips as Jett grabbed him mid-flight and held him to his face like a kid playing with action figures.

"Ha, even in my dreams I'm better than you guys! You're leaving this place in the scrap heap!" He bellowed, spraying the Latino with spit; Carlos cringed yet resumed his struggling, unable to do much since he couldn't move his ring hand freely.

"Keep trying, geek! You won't get out so easily!" Jett gloated, laughing so loud that the walls trembled against the echoes; he laughed and snickered like the eight-year old he right now was, eyes tearing up with all his stitches until...a small bat-shaped blinking red chip flew to the back of his neck, it beeping and beeping until-

~BOOM!~

"Ah!" Jett gripped at his now bruised and irritated neck, the smoke surrounding him giving Carlos the chance to punch himself free from the giant blonde's hand and fly away to a safe distance.

"What the heck?"

"Flash and Bats in the house!" Kendall's voice cheered as he dashed around the groaning giant in a blur of red, a sadistically smirking James Batboy sitting on his shoulders; batarangs flew through the air as the brunette now stood on his blonde partner's shoulders and launched his grapple to Jett's feet.

"Now Kendall, rev it up!"

"Got it, babe! Brace yourself!" Carlos smiled as a blur of red began to surround Jett, the grapple's long, strong rope soon tying around the blonde's legs.

"H-Hey, what are you two dorks doing!" Jett's eyes went wide as James leaped off Kendall's shoulders and shoved him forcefully back by his feet, the princely boy falling to his back with body bounded by the grapple. James rose to his feet and grinned, his cowl making the gesture seem even more mysterious.

"Looks like you're all tied up, Princess." He hissed, Kendall and him soon focusing on the remaining knights and robots.

"Guys, you made it! When did your tag-team get this good?" Carlos called to them, he and Serenity and baby Gustavo hovering over the still unconscious Logan; the Latino had the other's head in his lap, running out of ideas on how to wake him up.

"We had a little chat, babe and I are okay now!" Kendall said, his lips looking moist and a little swollen; James' face was red in a fiery blush, he smacking the blonde lightly to the back of the head for the comment.

Only one reason as to why the blonde Flash and the brown-eyed Dark Knight kids were getting along: they must have had a big superhero kiss shared while they were heading down to the dungeons.

That would explain James looking like a strawberry in the face and Kendall having that goofy smile touching his cowl-covered eyes. Guess kissing and like-liking someone didn't have cooties to them anymore.

"Less talking, more working! Everyone we know is safe in the dungeons, we managed to knock out the goons down there! We'll hold off the robots and knights, Carlos get Logan to wake up! Serenity, do the spell as soon as Logan opens his eyes, no matter what! Come on Kendall, let's take out these scrap heaps!" James ordered with a Batman edge to his voice, his green-eyed teammate saluting him in response before speeding a tornado towards the nearest knight. James held up his trusty batarangs and bat bombs, ready for more chaos to be stirred up.

"Come on Logan, wake up! Superboy, wake up!" Serenity urged, shaking him by the shoulders while baby Gustavo pressed his hands into the older boy's cheek; Carlos bit his lower lip before an idea came to his head, a pink blush caressing his face.

"I have an idea, here goes nothing..."

"Carlos, what are you...?" Serenity's confused expression changed to one of a fangirl's, a smile touching her face as the Latino leaned down to the other's face, paused a bit in nerves, before pressing his lips to Logan's in a kiss.

The cat-eyed girl let out a squeal despite their current situation, Jett gagging in disgust at the display while Gustavo paid no mind and continued to poke the sleepy ravenette's lower ribs to get him to wake up.

Carlos shivered contentedly when his lips made contact with Logan's; he stayed still for a few minutes before he felt the other kiss back, he pulling back with a gaping mouth to see Logan's red-streaked face smiling up at him.

"Superhero kisses are way better than normal ones." He teased, getting a shy smile from Carlos.

"Yay, everyone is together!" Serenity cheered, she flinching when James let out a shout; he was hanging from a robot's fist via his long cape, he kicking and squirming while Kendall was held back by two large, gray-armored knights.

"Awesome, now a little help here!" The brunette retorted, Kendall quick to speed out of the knights' hold and free James, catching him before he was to fall hard to the floor.

"Serenity, the spell now!"

"Got it, Kenny! Visa vetra, minos acio maso!"

A large purple vapor like before started to fill the air, everything around the gang vanishing and whooshing away along with the smoke.

"Hold on, guys!" Serenity's warning boomed from all around them, she holding Gustavo tightly while Carlos held Logan, Kendall holding James just as closely too.

"Hang on to me, babe!"

"Don't you dare let go of me, punk!"

"Hang on, Logie!"

"I'm right here with you, Carlitos!"

"Please don't cry, Gustavo!"

"Wah!"

...It felt eternity passed before-

~SPLASH!~

The BTR boys, Serenity, and Gustavo (now restored to their true ages) were soon dripping wet and coughing up water in the Palm Woods pool, the hotel back in place and everyone back to normal and chatting like nothing happened; Jett was sleeping away on a lounge chair, probably still stuck in the "dream" while Kelly stared at the six with confused eyes.

"Ummm, guys? Why are you in the pool, all dressed up not in swim wear? Gustavo, Griffin called and said he wants a demo for the new song for the boys' upcoming album! We're needed at the studio in twenty minutes!" She reported, checking at her watch. Gustavo glared at a sheepish looking Serenity and got out of the pool, soon ranting about his ruined clothes and the how the demo was getting asked for too early by the snooty gray-haired man; Carlos and Logan looked at one another though, smiling at each other while Kendall and James blushed when meeting the other's eye.

"I know it wasn't the most relaxing birthday but-" Logan's mumbling was cut off by Carlos' soft, warm lips pressing to his, the brain of Big Time Rush smiling back at the grinning Latino.

"Don't care, because this was the best birthday ever."


End file.
